Melodia de amor prologo
by Diana Mitsuko de Kou
Summary: Solo una palabra en su conversacion telefonica que recibio en su oficina fue suficiente para que su mundo girara 180 grados. -Ella esta aqui, todo se adelanto. Una dificil desicion, miles de recuerdos y un nuevo integrante en la familia. -recuerdo el dia que te conoci, teniamos 7 años, un lindo vestido blanco, un poco de tierra en tu rostro y una hermosa gatita negra en tus brazos


_**Melodía de amor**_

 _ **Por: Diana Patricia de Kou**_

Camino con paso acelerado hacia la recepción del hospital, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando me comunicaron que ella estaba aquí de emergencia. Aun puedo recordar la temblorosa voz de mi hermano comunicándome que todo se había adelantado. Salí a toda prisa de mi oficina para dirigirme al hospital del centro en donde ella esta.

Normalmente me toma llegar veinte minutos en auto y el día de hoy tan solo me tomo diez minutos, claro pasándome varios semáforos en rojos y a punto de chocar dos veces, pero mi preocupación le gano a mi racionamiento.

-señorita, busco al doctor Kou-me dirijo hacia la recepcionista,

-lo siento, señor pero el doctor Kou se prepara para entrar a quirófano-me responde con voz calmada.

-no entiende, soy su hermano y necesito verlo ya- alzo un poco la voz irritado, las pocas veces que he venido al hospital esta chica siempre me trata igual.

-Señor, lo lamento pero…-se excusaba

-¡hermano!- gritan, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de mi hermana.

-¡Kakyuu!-camino hasta donde se encuentra parada ella, segundos después me abraza calurosamente y noto que esta con ella mi hermana menor Hotaru, y la hermana gemela de ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos, la razón del porque estoy aquí- ¿a qué hora llego tu vuelo hermana?-

-solo hace un par de minutos, de hecho me encontré con Hotaru saliendo del aeropuerto, nos dirigíamos hacia tu casa cuando nos marco Taiki y llegamos directo al hospital, aquí nos encontramos con Seiya-termino de explicar

-¿Seiya? ¿Cuándo llego?- pregunto sorprendido viendo casi inmediatamente a Minako, la hermana gemela de mi conejo, veo que esta se sonroja levemente y baja su mirada al piso.

-cerca de medio día-responde tímida-era una sorpresa-susurro

-¿Yaten?- oigo una voz en mi espalda y me encuentro con mi hermano Seiya, ahora totalmente cambiado a la última vez que lo vi, hace alrededor de tres años antes que se fuera a Inglaterra-hermano-veo que sonríe tímidamente para después pasar a abrazarme- me alegra verte, hermano-susurra en mi oído.

-parece ser que ya toda la familia está reunida solo hace falta Taiki-dice animada Kakyuu

-pues será así hermana pero yo tengo mucho frio- comenta Hotaru frotándose sus brazos

-es raro ¿no?-suelta de pronto Minako

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Hotaru sin entender

-a que siempre cae nieve antes de estas fechas-responde Minako, sorprendiendo a todos con su comentario.

-es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas es raro- dice Hotaru.

A pesar de verse animada se que está preocupada puedo verlo en sus ojos, mi hermana menor Hotaru siempre ha sido un libro abierto para mi, conozco todas y cada una de sus expresiones faciales justo como a ella a mi conejo. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al reconocer al colega de mi hermano Taiki, Andrew.

-familiares de la señorita Tsukino-

-somos nosotros-responde Minako

-necesitamos que firmen una carta responsiva-comenta serio Andrew

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?-Hotaru se muestra asustada y por inercia lleva sus manos a su pecho Andrew me entrega el papel y una pluma.

-como su esposo necesito su firma, la señorita Tsukino necesita ser trasladada inmediatamente a quirófano-explica

Todos se muestran ansiosos y asustados a su vez, mi vista se nubla por unos segundos y mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera conforme leo el documento entregado por el colega de mi hermano, se me dificulta respirar y con un leve temblor en mi mano firmo finalmente. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto?

Que cruel se estaba comportando el destino conmigo ¿acaso podía ser peor? si, mi mente inmediatamente respondió a mi pregunta.

-Yaten-Taiki me saco de mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz, no me percate en qué momento había llegado mi hermano- tranquilo todo saldrá bien- trato de animarme pero en sus ojos relucía su preocupación no era necesario que dijiera nada, me encamine con el rumbo al elevador al segundo piso. El pequeño trayecto fue tan silencioso no era necesario las palabras sabía de antemano que nada estaba bien y que esas palabras dichas por el solo era para tratar de tranquilizar a todos en la sala de espera- no me atreveré a mentirte Yaten- dijo en el momento en el que el elevador cerró sus puertas- la vida de ella está en peligro así como la del bebe, cuando la trajeron a urgencias le hice una ecografía y no es alentador lo que vimos, ella estaba con las primeras contracciones pero el bebe está atravesado con el cordón umbilical en el cuello, no me mires así, ella lo sabe, el documento que firmaste..-

-lo sé- dije interrumpiéndolo- el hospital no se responsabiliza si ellos mueren en cirugía-

-Yaten, yo hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Serena y mi sobrino estén bien, pero aunque me duela decirlo es necesario que escojas-

-Taiki-susurre cerrando mis ojos involuntariamente, sentí como se acelero mi respiración y por un breve segundo me estremecí.

-ella te suplica que veas por su hijo…pero es mi deber preguntarte como médico-un silencio incomodo invadió el especio entre los dos.

-están en tus maños Taiki- lo mire con determinación- quiero regresar a casa con mi esposa y mi hijo, no hay nada que elegir-

Taiki me observo seriamente por unos segundos, su expresión se relajo y una breve sonrisa se poso en sus labios- que bien te conoce Serena, tanto que repitió tus palabras cuando se le informo lo delicado de su situación.-

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé hace años que no publico y me disculpo con las lectoras pero tuve un colapso y de repente llego la inspiración para esta historia y siento que si no la saco de mi sistema no podre continuar con las historias pendientes.**_

 _ **Por cierto YA TENGO INTERNET SIIIII (brinca de alegría) no habrá excusa para no actualizar, todas los nuevos Cap. los publicare los viernes.**_

 _ **A todos los que me leen, muchísimas gracia, comenten por favor, lector anónimo repórtate se que estas ahí jajaja. Se despide con besos esta linda Lady Kou.**_

 _ **Por cierto feliz día de la mujer y para los que no saben es mi cumpleaños**_


End file.
